tiger eats fishcake
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: naruto a high school who has a weird eye and a horrible past. how will he fit in and why is their a girl after him? cold naruto naru x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Toradora. Those rights belong to the mangakas.

**Summary: **It is sad when other people saw you as an akuma when they are not even know you. At a time like this, death sounds like fun. If he could asks for death, he will.

**A/N:** "talking" and 'thoughts'.

* * *

It was Monday and the sky was so clear, a perfect day to walk yourself in the park and doing something fun. For him, something fun is gathering with friends. Then why must his kind and caring cousin forbid him from going to school? Life is so unfair. "Oi, Takasu," A certain blonde called. "Can you tell me again what makes you think I shouldn't go to school? I assure you that I'm as fine as you can see. Besides, I heard everybody talks about palmtop tiger and I want to see it myself!"

Takasu Ryuuji sighed. Sometimes, his cousin can be so childish. "I never said you shouldn't go to school. I'm just saying that it'll be better if you rest at home**.**"

"Yeah," Naruto rolled his eyes. After walking for fifteen minutes, the school finally came to view. "Do you think I care about small thing like health? Hell, I don't even care if I die having fun then so be it," he said as he noticed people was staring at him and began to whisper. What were they whispering about? Were they never saw handsome male like him? He smirked at the thought, coincidentally made the girls around him blush.

"For your information, the palmtop tiger you're talking about is actually a human. In fact, she's my friend," Takasu continued.

"_Ohayou_, Takasu!" A guy came then put his arm around the dark blue haired male. "Hey, I never seen you around before. Are you a new student here? Oi, is he your friend, Takasu?"

"_Ohayou_, Kitamura," Takasu smiled as he recognized his best friend. "Uh, not really. This is my cousin, Uzumaki Naruto. His body is weak since he was little and his parents never let him go to the normal school. But it seems they change their mind, so here he is. Naruto, meet my friend, Kitamura Yuusaku. He is the vice-president of the student council."

Naruto smiled, offering his hand to Kitamura. "A pleasure to meet you, vice-president."

"Please just call me Kitamura. It's almost time for class, so you better hurry. See you later, Naruto. And I'll see you in class, Takasu," He waved and left the cousins.

The two then continued their walk to their class. Fortunately, they were in the same class. They talked about random things until something suddenly hit Naruto on the stomach. The blonde glanced down to see a small girl throwing him a glare.

"Um, are you okay, Chibi-chan?" said Naruto. People began to whisper again. He vaguely heard they talked about him and a tiger. _'Tiger?'_ He looked around but found nothing. _'Wait, wait, wait. Didn't Takasu said that the palmtop tiger is a girl?' _He glanced at the girl once again. "EEEHH?! Don't tell me that you're the tiger everyone's talking about?"

The girl tried to hit Naruto, but he dodged her well. She kept swinging her tiny little fist at him after that, forced him to grab his arm. "Listen, Tiger. I already said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in the first place. So can you stop hitting me? If you promise you won't hit, then I let you go."

She stayed still for a while but then she nodded shyly. Naruto smiled and let her go. As the girl stared at him, he thought maybe she finds his eyes are weird. Heterochrome. One is blue and the other is red with a vertical line in the center.

Her eyes widened in fear the more and more she stared. "A-A-Akuma!"

Takasu immediately looked at his cousin. He felt sorry when he saw that sad expression on Naruto's face. This is the first reason why Naruto's parents didn't agree his son studying at a normal school. They know other children will talk bad things about Naruto. Takasu followed him as Naruto walked out from the class. They were now alone in the corridor.

"Naruto, she doesn't mean to—" He tried to cheer him but Naruto cut him off.

"It's alright, Takasu. I'm used to this kind of situation," The blonde then turned to look at Takasu. "Have you ever think that I'm an—"

It was Takasu's turn to cut his cousin words. "Of course not. You're my cousin. And I know better than other people that you're not an akuma."

"Yeah, whatever. I think I'm going home," said Naruto. His face was so gloomy.

Takasu sighed, patted his cousin's shoulder. "Alright. Be careful. And don't forget to take your medicine, okay?" He saw Naruto nodded then left. Suddenly, something was boiling inside him. He rushed to the class and glared at a certain girl. "Why did you say such a mean word to him? That was uncalled for!" He shouted, scaring his classmate with his look and tone.

"Why are you blaming me? He's an akuma, you know! A real akuma!"

He really had enough of this stupid akuma thing. "HE IS MY COUSIN! Do you think that I'm an akuma too?" And before she had the chance to answer, he shouted, "He's the nicest guy I ever met. He thought maybe someday other people will stop calling him akuma and accept him as friend. Today is his first day in school after years of begging to his private doctor. He's not supposed to be out of bed, but he really wanted to see the palmtop tiger. He wanted to see you, the girl who said he was an akuma just like everyone else. And you dare to ask why am I blaming you?"

"What happened, Takasu-kun? Your voice can be heard from outside the class. Calm down." Kushieda Minori, the captain of the girl's softball club, walked to the class and rolled her eyes toward Takasu.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. It just… I got so angry because Aisaka called my cousin akuma."

"Your cousin? You mean, the one with blonde hair and has some serious sickness?"

Takasu bitted his lips. "Yes, that one. You also right about he has some serious sickness part. But he wanted to meet the palmtop tiger badly. And when he met her, I think he understand that palmtop tiger isn't a nice person."

Kushieda turned to stare at the palmtop tiger named Aisaka Taiga. "What he just said is true or not, Taiga?"

Aisaka gasped, surprised. "Well, it's true, Minorin. But not all of it! At that moment, his eyes really scared me. Those are the eyes of an akuma."

"Well, I can asure you that he's a real human," she said calmly.

"What? But you haven't met him yet!"

Kushieda sighed. "Do I have to? He's my ex boyfriend after all," She shocked everybody with her words. "We broke up because of his sickness."

"Minorin…"

"You two misunderstood each other. I won't say who's wrong who's right, but I still think you overdid it, Taiga," Kushieda reprimanded.

Taiga pouted angrily. Yeah, maybe she was a little bit cruel, but that didn't mean they can blame her like that. "Glad to know it. And I don't care."

* * *

Naruto, now laying safe and sound on his bed, was bored to death. He wanted to go to school, wanted to have fun with Takasu and the others, wanted to do everything beside laying in bed. But he knew everybody was afraid of his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you're home already? I thought today was your first day in school. Did something happen?" A mother-like figure stood in the doorway.

Naruto shooked his head, his hand covered his eyes. "Nothing happened. Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. Please continue your work, Ya-chan. I'll play video games or something later, okay?"

She frowned but nodded. "You know, you can talk to me whenever you want even if sometimes I said something stupid."

Naruto laughed half-heartedly. "I know that already. Just… leave me alone for now, can you?" The woman sighed then left his room. After her footstep can't be heard anymore, Naruto curled himself into a ball and began crying until he fell asleep, still wondering why everyone always saw him as an akuma.

A moment later, Takasu arrived at home, bringing two of his friends with him. He called for his cousin but got no answer. Then Ya-chan said that the blonde had been sleeping in his room since morning. Three of them went upstairs to Naruto's room.

"He's asleep. I guess we can cook some ramen and bring it here. Naruto loves ramen very much and he always wake up when he smells it," Takasu smiled.

Kitamura grinned. "Sounds like a good idea. I want some too. Don't forget to make one for me."

Kushieda sighed at his childhood friend. "We came here to apologize to Naruto-kun. You can eat ramen at your own home."

"Nah, don't be so cruel, Minori-chan. I'm starving to death, you know. What if i'm really die?"

Kushieda blinked then smiled brightly. "Eeehh? Isn't it a great thing, Yuusaku?"

"MEANIEEE!"

Takasu laughed at them. He then go downstairs to make ramen for all of them. Not so long after, he already came back to the room, bringing four bowls of ramen with him.

"Wuaaahh, thank you! I love you, Takasu! Itadakimasu!" Kitamura ate his ramen happily.

But even after they had finished eating, Naruto still hasn't woke up. They began to worry. What if something happened to Naruto? Takasu shivered. "I don't think this is a nice sign. We must call an ambulance. I'll go get a phone."

"No, let me get it," Kushieda ran down quickly and called an ambulance.

The good thing is the ambulance came immediately after the call was made. They then moved Naruto's body to the ambulance. Takasu noticed Kushieda was crying and comforted her.

From the window beside Naruto and Takasu's house, Aisaka the palmtop tiger flinched slightly at the red flashing light. An ambulance? And wasn't that the akuma she saw this morning? Whoa, there even Takasu, Kitamura, and her best friend, Minorin. Was something happened to the blonde? Was it her fault? No, it couldn't be her fault. She didn't do anything beside calling the blonde akuma. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all the awesome reviews. _Seracchi_ beta-ed my story and smooth it out because it was pretty rough before. For all of _Seracchi_'s efforts and work, I would like to say thanks and that this is a story of two people hard work.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, then yawned a little. He was wondering where he is because he was certain that this wasn't his bed. This wasn't even his bedroom. What in the world had happened? The last thing he remembered was he cried himself to sleep and then… well, then he was asleep. He looked around to find he was on a small bed covered in white, there was a table beside his bed, a rather comfortable light brown sofa, small window on his right with green curtain. He started to get annoyed. Before he could shout to ask where he is, he felt something warm near his leg. He turned, hoping that warm thing was a human. And yes, it was indeed a human. A little girl.

_'Wait. A little girl?' _His eyes widened in shock. Wasn't that the girl from yesterday? The one who called him an akuma? What was she doing here? Was she… sleeping? He tried to shook her with his leg gently. She stayed still. He rolled his eyes. '_She's definitely asleep.'_

At first, Naruto wanted to ignore her and go back to his dream. But then he saw her hand was getting nearer and nearer to his leg. He was sure as hell if he didn't stop it, her hand would finally touch his… uh… groin. His face reddened and he almost squeaked at his own thoughts.

"Hey, could you move your hand a little?" He poked her right cheek. "Miss? If you move your hand, then you can call me akuma whenever you like. So... move it, wont you? HEYY!" He jumped a little when her hand touch his thigh. "Palmtop tiger, I need you to wake up… NOW!"

Finally, she woke up. "Hmm…" She yawned widely and for a moment, Naruto thought she was cute. But that thought didn't stay long on his mind as she jumped away from him. "W-What did you do to me?!" Her face filled with embarrassment.

Naruto stared at her in shocked. "I didn't do anything! In fact, you were the one who doing things to me!" He defended himself. When he sure the girl wouldn't accuse him again, he asked, "Did you know where we are right now?"

She blinked then cleared her throat. "You're in hospital. And before you ask, I don't know the reason you're here. It must be not because you're healthy as hell. So you tell me, were you suffering some kind of illness?"

Naruto's face darkened for a second. "No, nothing to worry about. I still don't get what are you doing here, though. Why are you sleeping beside me?"

She blushed. "Don't say it like that! I'm not sleeping beside you! I'm… I'm just… Minorin called me to look after you because she and Kitamura had to go home to change their clothes. And Takasu was buying food."

"Is that so?" Actually, Naruto was still pretty curious. Didn't they had to go to school today? But for now, he wouldn't ask her any question anymore. "I believe you can promise me what happened before will never to be mentioned again, not a word. You were here because Kushieda-_san_ asked you and you never fell asleep on my sickbed. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal. And I never 'doing things' to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Especially that one. I don't want any human in this world knows about that."

The room went silent for a moment before she broke it. "I'm Aisaka Taiga." She noticed the blonde nodded, but he didn't say anything. "And you?"

"And me what?"

She hissed. "Your name, blondie! For your information, I **don't** want to call you akuma for the rest of my life. I'm not that cruel you know."

He raised his eyebrow then smirked at her. "Uzumaki Naruto."

She looked at him in the eyes. Now, those eyes didn't scare her anymore. "Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_? Well, nice to meet you. And I'm… I'm…"

Naruto sighed, knew what she wanted to say. "No need to apology."

"Let me finished what I want to say, will you?" She insisted. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean every word I said to you yesterday." Again, she saw him nodded lazily. Then she remembered she saw something on his body when he was asleep. "I saw your scars this morning. Was it because of your parents?"

"Scars?" He asked confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Your scars! The ones on your body," Her face turned a little red. "It wasn't like I'm peeping or what, but you moved a lot on your sleep and I just accidentally saw the scars."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Accused her as a pervert? Told her they were nothing? Or telling her the truth? "Some…" He decided it would be okay if he told her the truth. After all, they were just scars. No big things. 'Some of them were made by my… parents. But the rest are from gaijin hunters who thought I was a non-Japanese."

"Naruto!"

The door opened, showing Takasu and Kushieda. They both sighed in relief when they saw Naruto awake. Takasu crossed the room and gave him a box filled with cookies inside. "Feeling better? Ya-_chan_ baked this for you."

Naruto ate them immediately. "Thanq khu, 'akhashu. 'ham hee ing a hot beher 'au (Thank you, Takasu. I'm feeling a lot better now)," He said with his mouth full.

"I can't understand every word you said!" Takasu exclaimed. "But well, you're welcome." He dodged his cousin's kick while laughing. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You better not worry us again in the future."

"Where's Kitamura?" said Aisaka as she tiptoed to search the said male.

"He said he has to attend school because he's a vice-president or something like that," Kushieda answered with sarcasm. "He's so self-important, right? Who cares if the vice-president doesn't go to school?"

Takasu grinned widely. "Let him be, will you?"

"Uh, guys?" Naruto called unsurely. "Is it… Is it okay if we go to school now even if we're late for an hour already? There's no detention, right?"

Kushieda had that worried look on her face. "No, it's okay if you don't go to school for a day. You're not in a good condition. I'm sure the teacher will be fine with it."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't want to spend the day in a hospital."

Kushieda exchange look with Takasu. The male sighed. "You're still as stubborn as ever. Actually, the gate closed when the bell rang. But if you insisted, I think we could find a way to sneak inside."

* * *

They were in class after climbed through the back gate. Some of Takasu and Kushieda's friend yelled at them about skipping the class this morning. Then they laughed it off and chatted about something Naruto didn't want to hear because it was so unimportant. Aisaka herself went to God-knows-where, leaving him alone. He sighed. No one wanted to talk with him. Not so long after, the teacher came in and started to call the students name one by one. Then it was Naruto's turned.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Present."

The teacher smiled warmly. "You must be the new student. Could you tell us about yourself, Uzumaki-_kun_? For example, your hobby, favorite activities, where do you live, favorite food."

Naruto blinked. He was a bit confused because he never got this kind of attention. He stood up, trembling a little. "Uh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. This is the first school I attended because I was home-schooling before. I like to spend my time with friends. My favorite food is ramen and ramen only. I live with my cousin and my aunt nearby. Please take care of me."

The teacher said something about 'nice job' and 'you can sit' to Naruto but he didn't pay attention to it. Time passed quickly. Before he realized it, the bell already rang. Almost all of the students ran out to the cafeteria until only Naruto and Aisaka left. Takasu said he went to play soccer with his friends and Kushieda was being dragged outside by her friends.

"What's so good about going to school? Isn't it nicer to stay in bed all day?" Aisaka said, startled the blonde.

Naruto frowned for a moment. "Because I want to make friends. It's my dream since I was little and the only place to make it comes true is school. I want to be normal, to joke around with my classmates, or playing soccer like Takasu, or even being dragged by my friends like Kushieda-_san_."

Aisaka snorted. "I still don't get it. What's so fun with those things you said?"

"I supposed you won't understand even if I explained it to you for a whole week. A person like you will never know how it feels to be stuck in your bed, watching life moves around while yours is slipping away. As if it isn't bad enough, people treated you like you'll die in the next second."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I won't understand." She observed his face closely then looked away, clearly embarrassed. She faked a cough. "Is it true that you and Minorin...?"

"She told you?" He smiled. "It's my privacy. Don't cross the line, Aisaka-_san_."

But she didn't care about crossing the line. She just couldn't help herself. She wanted to know more about the blonde. "Why did you broke up with her? Don't you love her?"

Naruto growled in annoyance. "I believe that isn't your business."

"How did you meet Minorin? Didn't you home-schooling before? Did you meet her in a shop or a place like that?" She continued to push, making him sighed.

"I told you about the gaijin hunters, right?" He saw Aisaka nodded. "She found me when they were beating me up. You can say she saved my life. I owe her a lot. Then she took me to a nearby clinic. I thought I would never meet her again after that, but I saw her on the next week. I was at the park. At that time, she was waiting for her mother and I approached her. Not so long after, we started dating. But my health wasn't as good as this day so we never went on a date. My health worsened after three months and I had no choice but to drive her away."

"Does it mean you're still in love with her?"

"And why do you want to know about that?"

"Of course I want to know," She defended, trying hard to hide her blush. "In case you forgot, Minorin is my best friend."

He chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Oi, Naruto! The headmaster wants to meet you," Takasu shouted as he ran to Naruto. He then saw Aisaka and grinned at her. "Ah, I'm sorry but I must borrow him for a while."

She puffed her cheeks. "Who cares? You can borrow him for the rest of your life if you want."

"Don't mind her," Naruto quickly grabbed Takasu's arm and dragged him out. "Do you, by any chance, know why the headmaster wants to see me?"

Takasu shrugged, acted like he didn't care, but the worried expression on his face betrayed him. "Should I come with you?"

"What for? It's not like the headmaster will kill me or what," He smirked. "I'll be fine, Takasu. Stop worrying and go play with your friends. Shoo!"

Takasu sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. See you in class, then?"

"Uh-huh. See you in class."

Naruto knew he sounded very confident, but when he saw the door of the headmaster's room, his confident was gone. He cleared his throat then knocked the door. "This is Uzumaki Naruto. I believe you requested for my presence."

"Yes," Came the voice from back of the door. "You can come in, Uzumaki-_kun_."

He did as he was told and his eyes widened in surprised. There was Kitamura and a girl with blue hair. Who was she? He never saw her before. And what was she and Kitamura doing here?

"Please sit down, Uzumaki-_kun_," said the headmaster. "These are the president and vice-president of the student council." Naruto nodded and sat on his seat. "Do you know why are you here?"

"I have a couple of guess, but I would like to hear from you," said Naruto calmly.

The headmaster smiled. "Good answer. I think you realized that you don't have a birth record. All I can find when I did some research were hospitality bills and a story about your family economic problems. So… Do you want to explain why? I can't even find who's your true parents."

"It is my personal matter and I have full right not to answer your question. But since you're the headmaster, I'll explain," He said after frowned for a while. "Mother gave birth to me, hitting me like a madman for years, then abandoned me at my aunt's house. I don't know where she is right now. Hell, I don't even care about them. Maybe she and my father are dead already."

"Why did they abandon you?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know, okay? I'm still a kid back then. But my intuition said, they abandoned me because of my eyes. So, if you excuse me." He stood and walked out from the headmaster's room to his class, didn't want to prolong the conversation.

"Do you believe him?" The girl asked quietly to her vice-president.

"Yeah, I do," Kitamura frowned. "What, do you think he's lying? Then tell me what you have in your mind to explain his missing birth record."

The girl shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he's the victim of yakuza family. It isn't impossible in this kind of world."

"Tch. You and your fvcking imagination."

"Kitamura-_kun_, I believe student doesn't curse in my office. Especially the vice-president of student council."

"Shit…"

"KITAMURA-_KUN_, I SAID NO CURSING."

* * *

The school ended in the afternoon. Naruto was walking home alone, silently cursing his cousin because Takasu said he wanted to play soccer, again. He didn't want to wait for Takasu, that's why he was going home by himself. That was until he saw the palmtop tiger followed him. He rolled his eyes, turning his face to her. "First, you slept on my sickbed, touching my legs. Then you asked about my relationship with Minorin. Now, you're stalking me. Tell me if I'm wrong, but do you want to ask me out?"

She scowled immediately. "Don't be so full of yourself. Minorin practically begging me to assure you arrive at home safe and sound. Besides, I'm your neighbor. So technically, I'm going to my own home."

"Can't you just say that in front of my face instead of walking silently a few meters behind me?" He sounded annoyed. This girl really knew how to make him insane. "I thought you maybe one of those gaijin hunters," He mumbles under his breath.

She gasped. "Oh, right. I'm sorry. I doesn't mean to scare you."

Naruto stared at her deadpanned before laughing out loud. "Stupid girl. Gaijin hunters are professional. I won't even hear their footstep if they're following me. I'm just teasing you."

She threw him a death glare. "I HATE YOU! Just now, I really worried about you. How could you… How in the world…"

"Hey, don't cry," He shushed her. "Sorry, bad jokes. Come on, I'll take you to my favorite place. But before that, let's go grab my medicine first." They took the medicine and paid his rent and power bills before went to his favorite place. Her eyes widened, confused.

"Your favorite place is… ice cream shop?"

"Yeah, I love this place," Naruto smiled warmly. "Please choose anything you want. I'm sorry about what happened before. I also want to thank you for keep me accompanied. I'm happy you're here. So choose or I'll choose for you."

She looked uncomfortable. "But it's fine. After all, I promised Minorin that I'll make sure nothing happened to you."

He sighed. "Aisaka. I want you to choose which ice cream you like."

She rolled his eyes. Naruto was indeed the most stubborn person she had ever met. "Alright. Do you like chocolate?"

"Why did you ask?"

"So we can eat it together," She said innocently. "One portion of this ice cream is too big for me to eat alone. And because at the moment I'm with you, I have no choice but to share it with you."

Naruto blinked then chuckled, clearly amused with her. "Why isn't there anybody tell us that we're on a date?"

"W-We are not!" Aisaka blushed crimson red. "The fact that I'm here and not Minorin showed it all."

Naruto's face darkened. "I don't… I don't think I want to go on a date with Kushieda-_san_."

"…Why?"

"Because it breaks my heart to see her hurtful expression. She always looks like she's ready to burst into tear. It's all my fault." He then laughed it off. "Enough of my story. How about you? You like that Kitamura guy, right? The vice-president? I caught you were staring at him at school."

She bitted her lips. "Well, I like him before. But now I'm not sure."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He smiled as the waiter came and served their ice cream. He took two spoons, handed one to Aisaka. "Dig in. It'll melt if you only stare at it."

They went home right after they finished their ice cream. The whole walk was silent, no one wants to break the comfortable situation. Soon, they arrived at Naruto's house and he was about to enter when Aisaka grabbed his arm. "What's the matter?"

"W-Why are y-you being so nice?" She stuttered.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Why, you ask? Because we're friends, right? But, really, do we must have a reason for being nice to other people?"

Her smile showed on her face. "You're right. Thank you for the treat. I guess you're not as bad as I thought."

"Haha, I know that. I'm the nicest guy in the world, you know?" He grinned widely. "But for you, the nicest guy is Kitamura, right? Go and tell him your feeling as soon as possible, Chibi-_chan_. Hope you're happy with him. Now, good night and please go back to your house and sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow at class," He winked then entered his house, leaving a confused Aisaka behind.

_'Was that supposed to mean something?'_ She blushed, quickly walking to his own home next door. _'No, it was only advice... Right?'_


End file.
